Tomorrow Will Be Kinder
by Professor Meshka
Summary: Torture!Fic. Hurt!Danny. Angsty!Steve. When Danny is kidnapped and tortured by the head of a drugs trading ring it seems like his pain will never end. His partner and best friend Steve wishes he could help, if only he was suffering with acute stress disorder and unable to help. Title named after a song by The Secret Sisters. Rated for possible gore, language, violence, torture.
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: Okay, lets get this over with. I do not own Hawaii 5-0, its characters or rights to them. I am a fan of the show, writing fiction about the characters...**

_Now that's out of the way;_

_I had a dream about the show (sad, I know) and this is pretty much what happened, maybe a little bit different because dreams are really unrealistic and weird._

**Warning: Severe Danny whump! Worried and traumatised Steve! Really nasty kidnapper! And possibility of language, gore and violence.**

_Notes;_

_1) I apologise if any of the names or ideas are unrealistic. I have no knowledge of Hawaii other than the show and whatever else I see on tv._

_2) I'm a college student, not a genius. I can't be right on all counts and while I appreciate critisism and am not too proud to accept it, please don't bash my ideas or tell me that my fic is rubbish._

_3) If you don't like my fic, that's fine. I like whump and worried friends, not everyone does. Just don't read it._

_Now, please enjoy my creation and if you want, leave a review and tell me what you think :)_

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Danny's head throbbed as he came to. His cheekbone was pressed against the cold, hard concrete floor as he lay on his side. His hands were numb, cuffed together behind his back. When he eased his eyes open, all he was met with was darkness. Darkness created by a blindfold. His ribs ached as he tried to exhale. His breath was blocked by something tied around his face, covering his mouth and lips and leaving just his nose free to breathe through.

Panic set in. Danny let out a small moan as he attempted to sit up, finding his legs unbound. His legs scrambled round on the ground, finding straw covering the concrete. He managed to edge himself up to sitting position and shifted himself backwards. His back found the wall suddenly and he felt a little better. More sturdy.

But where was he? What had happened? He felt warm liquid dripping down the side of his face and was suddenly reminded of the cut on his head. Although he could not rub the blood off his face, he started to remember what had happened. But only in fragments.

He called upon his other senses to try and calmly work out where he was. Smell. He could smell straw, covering the ground. Other than that, nothing. At a stretch, he could smell concrete. If concrete even had a smell. All right then, what about sound?

_Ow!_

Danny suddenly felt his ears ringing violently. Like a bomb had gone off next to him. But wait. It had. When he and his team were closing in on their suspect, there was an explosion. That's all he could remember.

Other than his heart pounding in his head and a loud ringing noise deep inside his ears, he could hear nothing. So he moved onto the next sense. Touch. He could feel the blood being cut off from his hands by the handcuffs. Feel the cut on his head, the bruises on his ribs. He could feel the smooth concrete behind his back and beneath him.

So, going by his unblocked senses; he was blindfolded and handcuffed with his mouth covered in a concrete room covered in straw.

_Fantastic._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

He didn't know how long he'd been sat there. He would have dozed off if his head wasn't throbbing and his abdomen wasn't in so much pain that it made him feel sick.

A loud creak emitted from the other side of the room, echoing loudly around the room which told Danny that the room wasn't very big. He was startled by the sudden noise and straightened his back, wincing slightly at his ribs.

It sounded like a door opening and was followed by a few footsteps, getting closer to Danny. Fear crept through the detective and he stiffened, feeling eyes on him but unable to see. He felt a face near him. Just staring. Hot breath brushed against his face and his heart pounded in his chest, ready to explode.

The face stayed there for a while before two more sets of footsteps entered the small room and approached either side of Danny.

Okay, if he wasn't before, now he was scared.

The two people who had just arrived grabbed Danny's arms and hauled him up to his feet with sharp force. They were clearly two very large men, purely by the lack of effort Danny felt when they lifted him.

He was pulled forwards. Blind steps scared him as he felt he may fall over but he was stopped and pushed down onto a chair. His hands were manoeuvred round the back of the chair and he felt his ankles being tied to the legs of it.

_Shit. What now?_

Someone was fiddling with the back of his blindfold and it was removed, dropping down around his neck. Danny shut his eyes quickly, cringing at the sudden light. He opened them gingerly and blinked quickly to try and focus his vision. A face was in front of him, not as close as before, but close enough.

The detective recognised him. It was Lui Chang, the man that he and his team were hunting down before he was taken here. He swallowed hard. He's seen what this man did to people. He was a very well respected man in, the head of a Hawaiian drugs trade group. Who dabbled in the arts of kidnap, torture and murder.

His last victim had their wrists slit, tongue removed and had two ribs pulled out. By hand. They had been snapped off like twigs post-mortem. The victim couldn't have survived for much longer after that. Poor guy.

But there was no time to sympathise. Now it was Danny who was the 'poor guy'. Helpless at the hands of this sadistic criminal.

Chang's lips curled up into a cat-like grin. "Good morning detective."

Danny would have said something like 'It would be good, if only you weren't here'. But the fabric tied around his mouth refused to allow any words to be formed.

Chang grabbed Danny's face roughly and looked deep into his eyes. The criminal cocked his head to the left as his grin expanded across his face. Sweat beaded on Danny's forehead. Fearful sweat.

"Mmm, I'm gonna enjoy this." Chang snickered in a sinister tone and Danny's blue eyes widened a little.

_Enjoy? Enjoy what?_


	2. Missing

**Disclaimer; No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the rights to Hawaii 5-0, nor its characters.**

_Notes;_

_1) Some chapters will be longer than others._

_2) Like I said before, Steve's gonna be suffering a little bit. So prepare for both of our lovely boys to be in trouble._

_3) There will be no non/con or rape in this fic. No matter how creepy it gets or how sick the bad guy it, that's just not my style._

_4) I always stay a few chapters ahead so chapter 4 is already written, just not published. That way there's a smaller chance of me abandoning this fic or too much time passing without an update._

_Shoutouts;_

_3 reviews in under 8 hours. WOW! Thank you all so much, a special thanks to CasiNight, Maxie, TMVH50, ambard10, lanteaddicted, Ghee Buttersnaps15 and tiggrr527 for leaving reviews and PMing me. I couldn't even count how many people added it to the favorites or alert lists and I thank those who did. It really does spur me on to continue._

**Warning; Whump, angst, gore, violence, language probable in this fic.**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

As he started to wake up, Steve felt groggy and dazed. He opened his eyes to be greeted with a clean white hospital room. His brows furrowed lazily and he sat up slowly, feeling like he was going to be sick if he moved too suddenly.

"Welcome back, brah." Chin's voice greeted him from across the room and Steve looked over to see his teammate standing up from the chair and approaching him.

"Hey." Steve croaked, his voice weak from disuse. His mouth tasted like medicine and was awfully dry. Chin handed him a cup of water with a straw and Steve thanked him, sucking up the cold liquid gratefully.

"How you feeling?" Chin asked him after he'd finished half of the water.

"Wonderful." Steve retorted, his voice a little clearer this time. "What about you?" he looked up, noticing a cut on the man's sharp cheekbone and remembering that Chin wasn't that far away from the bomb either.

"Oh, I'm fine, couple of cuts and bruises but other than that…" Chin shrugged and Steve believed him. Thankfully he _did _look fine. Before Steve could ask his next question, Chin knew what it was and answered it. "Kono's fine too. She just went off to get some coffee, she should be back soon."

Steve nodded, relieved that his team were okay. But he was missing something. Something important. "And Danny?"

Chin didn't answer. His eyes dropped and he slid his hands into his pockets.

"Chin?" Steve sat up a little more and his expression turned serious. "Where's Danny?"

Kono entered the room with two coffees and a smiled spread across her pretty face as she approached. "Steve, you're awake." She stated happily. But Steve's eyes didn't move from Chin.

"**Where. Is.** **Danny**?" Steve demanded. Anger, desperation and downright worry started to build up inside him.

The cousins exchanged worried glances before Chin sighed and looked at Steve. "Brah, we're doing everything we can to find him…"

Steve's heart almost stopped. "He's missing?" He managed to get out, despite the lack of air entering his lungs.

"Everybody got hit by the blast and when we looked up…he was gone…" Kono spoke quietly, biting her bottom lip.

Steve's eyes were the size of dinner plates in his head as he stared straight ahead. He barely blinked. His breathing was fast.

"Steve?" Chin spoke up, not liking the look of shock on his teammates' face.

Steve sprang into action. He whipped the blanket off of him and shifted round so that his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. Then his head started to spin. His stomach churned and his face was white as a sheet, even a little green.

"Hang on, brah!" Chin grabbed the trash can from beside the bed and held it in front of him. Steve grabbed the trashcan and leaned into it as he was violently sick.

Kono stayed back a little, covering her mouth with her hand. She wasn't good with vomit. Chin held the trashcan with one hand and patted Steve's back with the other. "The doctor said that nausea was normal in secondary blast injuries." He assured Steve and Kono, although he felt like he was assuring himself a little too.

Steve stopped vomiting after a while and Chin took the trashcan away.

"You okay?" He asked, rubbing the sick man's back.

"We've gotta find Danny." Steve grunted. His throat was raw from the acidy vomit and Kono handed him the cup of water again.

"We're trying, Steve. You just rest." Kono told him.

"No, I have to go find him." Steve stood up weakly. He was still a little dazed and confused from the blast and was blissfully unaware that he was dressed in only a paper-thin hospital gown.

"Steve, you can't. You have to rest." Chin placed his hand on his chest and pushed him gently back down onto the bed. Steve had not the energy to retaliate. His head was swimming and he was powerless to stop Chin from manoeuvring him back into the bed and replacing the blanket over him.

He passed out again, his heart racing and his head spinning with thoughts of his friend. His missing friend.

Chin stood back from his unconscious teammate and sighed.

"How long do you think it'll be before he realises that Chang took him?" Kono asked Chin, biting her lip.

Chin didn't answer. He crossed his arms, his brows pulling upwards.


	3. Trapped

**Disclaimer; No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the rights to Hawaii 5-0, nor its characters.**

_Notes;_

_1) This is just the beginning of Danny's pain. It's gonna be rough from here on in._

_2) I am not involved in many drug trading gangs so forgive me if any of my ideas are a little far-fetched._

_3) Thanks to Qweb, lanteaddicted, lovesanimals, rewob17 and ambard10 for reviewing! You guys are my inspiration!_

**Warning; Whump, angst, gore, violence, language, torture probable in this fic.**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Now." Chang began. He released Danny's face from his grip and his face turned serious. "I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to tell the truth."

_How can I answer if you've covered my mouth? You ass. _Danny thought silently behind the fabric tied around his mouth.

"If you cooperate, I'll kill you fast. No pain. If not…" Chang smirked like a sinister cat. "Well, you've seen my work, I'm sure."

Danny shuddered as he recalled the gruesome images from the crime scenes. How can he call that work? He gave a stiff nod, acknowledging that he was familiar with what this man could do.

"Good." The man's smile grew, his fang-like teeth flashing at Danny.

He nodded at one of the men standing either side of Danny and the fabric was removed from over Danny's mouth. The detective cleared his throat and wet his lips a little with his tongue, glad to have his mouth free again.

"Where is Kai Akina's hideout?" Chang asked Danny with a dark look in his brown eyes.

_That's why he took me? _Of course it was.

Akina was a drug smuggler turned HPD confident. He was wanted by criminals all over the island for turning over their secrets and turning them in to the cops. Danny was a cop, of course he knew where Akina was. But he couldn't tell Chang. Akina would be slaughtered, as well as some of the cops associated with him.

Danny wouldn't turn him in. Not to a sicko like Chang. So he decided to play a game with him. Chang thought he had Danny right where he wanted him. Well guess again. Danny wasn't like Steve. He was a cop, not a Navy SEAL. Steve was trained to withstand torture. Danny wasn't. That doesn't mean Danny couldn't hold his own.

"I'm sorry, sir. That information is classified." Danny spoke as calmly as he could manage. Which, to his surprise, was rather convincing. He flashed a very polite smile and watched as Chang seethed at him.

"I'm going to ask you again." He snarled through gritted teeth, pulling a set of knuckle dusters out of his pocket and slipping them onto his right hand. Danny swallowed hard. This was going to hurt. "Where's Akina?"

Danny closed his eyes. Took a breath. And opened them again. "I'm sorry, sir. That information is classified." His voice was a little shaky, but calm enough to send Chang into rage.

He swung his fist back and brought it at full force into Danny's cheekbone.

_God, that hurt._

Danny's head jerked to his right as he was struck and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"I think you need to learn a little lesson about obeying orders." Chang had calmed himself and was removing the dusters from his hand. Danny brought himself back up and looked at Chang. His cheek was throbbing and he felt blood dripping down his face down to his chin.

Chang said something to the men that Danny was in too much pain to hear. Then he left the room through the door behind him. But the men didn't.

Danny swallowed hard as the men walked round to the front of him. He was right. These guys were huge. Even taller than Steve and built like gorillas. They both revealed awful smiles and cracked their knuckles.

"You know you're gonna give yourselves arthritis doin' that?" Danny quipped, which was clearly a mistake.

_Note to self. No smart talk._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Danny lay in the straw. Beaten. Bloody. Barely conscious.

_They clearly don't have arthritis just yet._

Danny almost didn't have enough energy to think. It hurt to breath, never mind move. So basically he was useless.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was becoming a habit. Losing consciousness as well as track of time. He didn't even know what time it was. Or even what day. The only source of light in the room was a flickering lamp on the ceiling that emitted a dull orange glow.

Danny opened his eyes, finding that one of them was horribly swollen, but not enough to affect his vision. He moved his arms. His legs. They were okay. It was his torso and head that were swarming in agony. He pulled his elbows up and propped himself up, groaning at the horrible pain in his ribs, his gut, his chest, pretty much everything.

Like he did when he first woke up, he shuffled backwards until he could lean weakly on the wall. He started to assess the damage; internal bruising was certain. Bleeding was unsure. At least one of his ribs were fractured, maybe even broken. His cheekbone could be fractured, his eye was swollen and there were a few cuts on the insides of his cheeks. His lip was busted and his nose leaked blood.

_Awesome. I bet I look like Hell._

He sure felt like it. Having next to no energy to move, never mind the pain that movement was sure to bring, he scanned his surroundings, being thankful that he wasn't blindfolded, cuffed and gagged again.

He was right. It was a small concrete room with straw covering some of the concrete floor. There were two doors. One of them was opposite Danny. That was the one Chang exited through before. The other was to Danny's left. He wondered what it was, if it was unlocked.

After a while, when curiosity got too much for him to handle, he pulled himself up by the wall and hobbled towards the door.

The pain was borderline unbearable.

He made it to the door and collapsed to the ground. His head was spinning. His vision was blurred. He was going to pass out again, he could feel it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

He woke this time with a start. Taking in a sharp inhale, his eyes flashed open.

_Damn it._

He cursed himself for losing consciousness and looked around, trying to remember what he was doing before he blacked out.

The door to his left jolted his memory and he observed it. It was wooden, a cheap wood. He bet Steve could break it down without breaking a sweat. The handle was a cheap metal and there didn't seem to be a keyhole below it.

Danny pushed himself up onto his knees, using the wall again. There was definitely more than one rib broken. He cringed and let out a small moan as he got to his feet, breathing heavily as he dealt with the pain.

After a few moments of trying to compose himself, Danny turned to the door. He hobbled over to it and gingerly placed his hand on the handle. It turned with a click and a smile crept up on Danny's face. If only a small one.

The room was small, smaller than the main room. There was a sink, a shower and a toilet. A bathroom. It was a relief. At least his torment would retain some dignity.

He used the facilities and turned to the sink, looking in the mirror just above it.

_Holy crap. _

He really did look like Hell. His face alone was enough to scare Gracie.

_Grace…_

It was the first time he'd thought of his daughter and it hurt. It hurt more than his broken ribs and his fractured cheekbone.

He blinked back tears. They hurt his swollen eye.

He shook off thoughts of his family. He would see them soon. He was sure of it. Instead, he grabbed some tissue from beside the toilet and wiped the blood from his lip and nose.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It took a while, but eventually Danny's face was clear of blood. The swelling in his eye had gone down a miniscule amount as he had pressed a cold piece of tissue to it for a while. His cheekbone was slightly swollen too, but after some observation he was certain it wasn't actually fracture, just bruised.

His ribs were a different matter. The knuckle dusters the men had used had done quite a number on them and they were definitely broken.

He looked at the shower and contemplated using it. His abdomen was coated in blood from cuts on his ribs. There was no lock on the door so there was a lack of privacy but that was the least of his concerns. There was a camera in the corner, staring straight at him.

_Sick bastards._

Danny's upper lip twitched in disgust as he realised that Chang and his men could be watching him. In the bathroom? That's just wrong.

But he would have to overlook it. His health was more important than his pride and he couldn't risk his various cuts to get infected. So he stripped down and stepped into the shower.

It was possibly the worst shower of his life. Not because it was uncomfortable. The water was warm and clean, as far as he could tell. The shower itself wasn't the problem. It was the fact that he was being watched and someone could enter through that door at any moment.

As Danny stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel he found draped across a cold wall heater around his waist, that's exactly what _did _happen.

One of the large men from before entered and dropped some clothes on the floor in front of Danny. He bent down and collected Danny's worn clothes that had been dumped in the corner of the room, before leaving again, not sparing a glance at the drenched detective wearing nothing but a towel.

He had left a black shirt, black pants and three pairs of clean underwear. The outfit wasn't unlike his usual attire, aside from the fact that Danny would never wear a black shirt in the hot Hawaiian sun.

He was confused. In fact, that word didn't even begin to describe the lack of sense in this situation. These men kidnapped him, beat him and yet they provided him with clean facilities in which to clean and relieve himself. They even gave him clean clothes to last him at least three days. Perhaps until his next shower?

The detective didn't like being confused. It's dangerous to not understand the situation you're in. And Danny's situation was dangerous enough.


	4. Suffering

**Disclaimer; No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the rights to Hawaii 5-0, nor its characters.**

_Notes;_

_1) This chapter is shorter than the last one because its just sort of a drop in on how Steve's doing. Not all chapters will be this short._

_2) I am not a doctor or a therapist so all information I got on acute stress disorder was found by google. Please don't bash me, I don't claim to be an expert and I'm not trying to offend anyone who suffers with this._

_3) I'd like to take a moment to get out some individual thanks; lanteaddicted, CasiNight, rewob17 (love the profile picture btw), TMVH50, tiggrr527, CinderH, xDelicateAngelx and laoisbabe. I really love you guys and it's become my new mission to entertain you!_

**Warning; Whump, angst, gore, violence, language, torture probable in this fic.**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Steve crouched behind a crate on the docks._

_"Somethin's not right." Danny said, crouched beside Steve. He turned to his partner. "Cover me." He quipped before stepping out from behind the crate and heading forward, his gun held out in front of him._

_"Dann-Danny!" Steve swiped his arm out to try and pull him back but he as already gone. "Shit." He cursed quietly, returning to his hiding place but keeping his eye sharply on his partner. He made a silent promise to cover him and Danny knew that he would._

_Boom!_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

A quick, sharp shriek ripped through him as he woke up with a start. The SEAL's body was coated in cold sweat as his chest rose and fell at a rapid pace. Flashbacks were a normal occurrence in acute stress disorder, which Steve still refused to believe that he had.

He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, still trembling from the nightmare/flashback. The doctors had sent him home, assigning Kono to watch over him while Chin helped out in the search for Danny.

It drove him crazy. Here he was, suffering from a stress disorder while Danny was probably in more 'stress' than Steve could even imagine.

It didn't take him long to figure it out. Lui Chang had taken Danny to extort information about Kai Akina, the next police informant on Chang's hit list. And after observing Chang's recent kills, Steve couldn't bear to think about what he might be putting his partner and best friend though.

_Maybe they were beating him senseless every few hours._

_Maybe they were cutting into his flesh slowly to prolong the pain and induce blood loss._

_Maybe they were-_

Steve whipped the sheets off of his sweat clad body and sat on the edge of the bed. His elbows were rested on his knees and his head was in his hands.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

The next day, after Steve had spent the night pacing the floor and punching the walls, Kono stepped into the room to check on him. He was curled up on the floor wearing just his pants with the bedsheets sprawled out around him. He was coated in sweat and violently shivering.

"Steve?" Kono froze, unsure about how to approach the scene. Then her police training kicked in and she threw herself down beside her teammate. "Steve!" She cried out, grabbing his shoulders to try and rouse him from his current state. His eyes were open and he was breathing, but they were glazed over and he didn't respond to any physical stimulus.

She whipped out her cell phone and dialed her cousins number. "Chin, you need to get over here, now."

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Chin arrived a little later and knelt beside Steve.

"Steve?" He beckoned to him, shaking his shoulders gently. "Steve, brah. Can you hear me?" He spoke softly, like he was talking to a frightened child but still got nothing more than a blink from Steve.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Kono stated but Chin held up a hand.

"Hold on." Chin turned to her. "He wouldn't want that. Let's just take care of him. He just needs a little time, he'll be fine."

Neither of them believed what Chin had just said, but they were willing to go along with it anyway.

They managed to get Steve to sit up and even nod his head when asked if he was okay. Chin tried to get him to eat but he went into a state of violent shivering before he could manage even a mouthful. It was hard, but Chin and Kono were devoted to their friend and perservered.

In the back of their minds, they were still thinking of Danny. They knew that if Steve was in a fit state of mind then he would tell them to stop fussing over him and go find Danny. Kono was hardly off of the phone as she was desperate for updates on the search for their missing teammate, but neither she nor Chin could leave Steve. Not now. Not with him like this.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

His body was numb, his mind even more so. He could barely even hear Chin when he asked if he was okay. He just nodded. Although he wasn't.

He wasn't okay at all. He needed help, but Danny needed it more. Steve tried to be stong and block out the anxiety that was building up inside him but he couldn't. He cursed himself for not being stronger. He was the ex Navy SEAL. He was the one who had gone through more Hell than the others. He was the strong one. Maybe that was it. Maybe after being strong for so long he couldn't take much more. Maybe this was his breaking point.

Steve was grateful to Kono and Chin but wished they would leave him and go find Danny. Well, didn't he? If he was alone it would probably be ten times worse. Having his friends near him was a great comfort and if they weren't there he would be in a state of wild panic. He knew this, yet he still wished they would go and help with the search.

He needed them, but Danny needed them more.

Kono's voice brought him out of his thoughts when she hung up the phone and told Chin, "They set up a raid in one of Chang's known hideouts."

_"Danno?" _Steve's weak voice didn't reach Kono and Chin.

"Did they find him?" Chin asked, hope rising in him. But Kono shook her head and the hope crashed down. "Damn it." Chin cursed quietly.

Steve's head dropped.

_Where are you Danno?_


	5. Tortured

**Disclaimer; No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the rights to Hawaii 5-0, nor its characters.**

_Notes;_

_1) This might be the worst chapter yet in terms of gore and torture. If you don't want to read it then you can just skip it and use your imagination to decide what happened. Just giving you a warning._

_2) If you look at the reviews page you'll see a review from me. It wasn't me sharing my love for MY OWN fic. My friend read it on my laptop and left a review in my account, thinking it was hers. Yeah, she's a bit of a dumbass :D_

_3) I'm getting some serious writer's block people. It's really depressing. Chapter 7 took me ages to write and chapter 8 is moving along soooo slowly._

_4) Thank you to lanteaddicted, rewob17, xDelicateAngelx, CasiNight and 24LeverageX for their reviews. You guys are seriously my favorite people at the moment!_

**Warning; Whump, angst, gore, violence, language, torture probable in this fic.**

* * *

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It had been a lonely day. At least, it felt like a day. Danny wasn't sure just how much time had passed. He had been left alone today. Alone to heal as he sat on the floor, caressing his throbbing ribs and pressing a cold tissue to his swollen eye and cheekbone.

Danny spent the next hour thinking about Grace. Did she know what had happened to him or had Rachel told her a lie. He hoped for the latter. He didn't want her to be worried. Or sad.

Thinking about Grace was too much for him to handle. Even considering the possibility of never seeing her again, never holding his little monkey in his arms again was almost enough to send him into a break down. So he stopped thinking of her.

He blocked her from his mind as gently as he could and turned to other topics. His mind switched to his team.

_Kono._

_Chin._

_Steve…_

Were close to finding him? Were they even looking?

Of course they were. Danny mentally scolded himself. They're his friends, of course they would be trying to find him. To save him.

He thought back to when the bomb went off, the last time he saw them.

He could see Steve, although his vision was blurred. The SEAL started towards him before he was thrown by the blast onto his back. He didn't get up after that and Danny eventually lost consciousness.

He then started to wonder if Steve had made a full recovery. Danny had suffered the effects of shockwaves from the blast and was thrown into something before dropping to the ground. His injuries were external rather than internal. Except from the infernal ringing in his ears from the explosion.

But everyone reacts differently to certain things. Steve's body could have been affected internally, in which case there was a strong possibility of a pulmonary contusion or worse.

Danny stopped himself. He couldn't think of Steve or his team. It was almost as painful as Grace.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It had been too long. Too long since his last human interaction. Danny felt like he was going insane. Left alone with nothing but his thoughts, memories and fears.

He sat with his back against the wall and his knees up, his elbows resting on top of them as he ran his fingers through his hair. He tugged at his hair, the pain being the only thing that made him stop thinking.

His broken ribs had become numb, he was almost getting used to the pain and didn't have the energy to even care.

The door swung open and Chang stepped into the room, his two men in tow just behind him. Danny looked up weakly. He hadn't realised it until but he was completely famished.

"Feeling chatty today, detective?" Chang taunted.

Danny didn't respond, he dropped his head again.

The two men approached him and hauled him to his feet again. It hurt. It hurt like Hell and he had to bit his lip hard to stop himself from screaming out. His ribs were on fire as he was forced upright.

"I'll give you a chance now to talk before we begin." Chang said, standing in front of Danny and grabbing his jaw with one hand. "Where's Akina?"

The men had hold of Danny's arms so there was no chance of him escaping or lashing out at Chang. So the only way Danny could still defy this man was with his words.

"I'm sorry, sir. That information is classified." Danny croaked out. He tried to sound cocky but his voice was weak as he hadn't used it in who knows how long.

Chang's expression turned sour and he released his grip on Danny with a jerking motion. Chang gave the two men a nod and Danny was plunged into darkness. His blindfold was placed back on and his mouth as covered by the same bit of fabric as the last time.

"Get him on the table." Chang ordered the two men and they forced Danny forward, making him walk forward and out the door.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I don't know if you've ever been forced to walk while blindfolded, but it's pretty hard. In fact, if the two men holding him up weren't immensely strong then he would have been face first in the concrete several times.

He walked for what seemed like an eternity, but probably wasn't anywhere near as long. Still walking on solid concrete, he heard a door being opened and was walked through it.

"Strap him down." He heard Chang's voice snarl an order.

Before he could get his thoughts together, he was slammed down onto a table, facing upwards. He started to panic.

_What the fuck?_

He started to struggle, pulling against the hands around his wrists, and ankles, but it was no use. His wrists were tied down on the table beside his head and his ankles were tied to the table too. They started to cut off his shirt and his mind went wild.

He yanked against his restraints and started to squirm away from the knives ripping off his shirt. But his shirt was removed nonetheless.

He wasn't ashamed to be shirtless, he was proud of his physique, he just felt exposed and didn't want these sickos to get a hold of his bare flesh. Who knows what they could do? Oh wait, he does. He saw the crime scene photos, the bodies, the blood... He forced those thoughts out of his mind, blocking out the fact that that could be his fate pretty soon.

Curiosity crept in and he wondered why his wrists were bound next to his head instead of by his side. His questions were answered as he felt someone prodding him in the side.

You know that tender area on your ribs just below your underarm? Well, that's where they were prodding. And it was damn uncomfortable.

His blindfold was removed and so was the fabric around his mouth. His eyes opened and a dingy orange glow burned into them. He shut his eyes quickly to shield them from the light and after a few moments he eased them back open. The room was dark, other than the dim light and Chang's face smirked down at him.

He pulled out a large scalpel and Danny's heart near stopped.

"Last chance." Chang snarled, stroking the length of the scalpel with one finger.

Danny didn't speak. His eyes were wide as he watched the man make love to the instrument with his eyes.

"Okay, fine." Chang shrugged and sliced the scalpel into the tender skin in Danny's side.

A sharp, angry pain ran through Danny and his teeth slammed together. His jaw clenched tight, his fists balled up into fists as he bit back a shout of pain.

_It's okay. You can handle this. It's only pain._

Danny talked himself through it, keeping calm and blocking out the pain as the scalpel reached around his waist and stopped.

"That was just the introduction. Speak now to avoid the main event." Chang raised a brow, tilting his head and looking down at Danny.

Danny resisted the urge to spit, _fuck you,_ in his face. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, calming himself down and blocking out the pain before he simply said. "I'm sorry, sir. That information is-"

He was cut off by a meat hook digging into his torso and a scream ripping out from him. It was a shock to the system in every sense of the phrase. His vision flashed white as his flesh was ripped by the metal hook and he could just hear the sound of Chang's laughter over his piercing screams.

"You may want to reconsider your answer detective." Chang cackled. He readjusted his grip on the hook and gave it a tug, prompting another surprised shriek from Danny.

He pressed his head back against the table and let out a low moan of pain, his gaze facing the sky. That was all he wanted. To just float up and reach the sky, beyond the dark, dingy ceiling of the dark, scary room.

_That's it Danno, just think about the sky._

The voice that Danny was talking to himself in was starting to sound a lot like Steve.

_Steve._

His rock. His best friend. The one person that knew how to get to Danny and always knew what he was thinking.

Rachel was different. Their relationship was romantic and loving.

Steve and Danny's friendship was more than that. It wasn't based on love or feelings towards each other. It was trust, respect and the fact that neither one of them would hesitate to lay down their lives for the other.

Danny closed his eyes and thought about Steve. He thought about Steve bursting in the door and saving him like the Super SEAL he knew and loved.

A sharp pain snapped Danny from his thoughts as he felt his skin break. He looked up to see Chand holding the meat hook up to the light and…

_Oh God…_

Danny's flesh was hanging off of the hook and then the pain struck hard in his torso. He swallowed hard, letting a weak groan of agony slide through as his head dropped back against the table.

_It's over, Danny. Just breathe. You can do it._

He closed his eyes and breathed. His torso felt like it was on fire but he blocked it out, thinking of Steve and how strong he would be in this situation.

"Hey." Chang's voice brought Danny violently out of his peaceful thinking. "We're not finished here yet."


	6. Needed

**Disclaimer; No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the rights to Hawaii 5-0, nor its characters.**

_Notes;_

_1) As some of you requested, here's a little flashback._

_2) Thanks to lanteaddicted, CasiNight, tiggrr527, rewob17, ambard10 and katwalsh for reviewing. I really love you guys and I take the time to really consider some of the reviews I get, taking in each individual opinion. So, thanks again!_

**Warning; Whump, angst, gore, violence, language, torture probable in this fic.**

* * *

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Steve glanced at Danny before returning his eyes to the road. "You okay, Danno?" he asked his partner, noticing the far off look he had adopted._

_Danny snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Steve. "Hm? Yeah, no I'm fine." He shook his head and sat up a little._

"_Danny." Steve looked at his partner with a raised eyebrow for a moment, as long as he could while he was driving._

"_Don't give me that look." Danny scolded him softly._

"_What look?"_

"_That look, the look you're givin' me right now!"_

"_It's my face! I can't help how I look!"_

"_Yes, but the expression you are showing me right now, that's the look!"_

"_Well I'm only giving you 'a look' because you're lying to me."_

"_No I'm not, you asked if I was okay I said yes, what was the lie?"_

"_You're not okay, you looked like you were gonna cry."_

"_No I didn't!" Danny snapped but reigned himself in and took a breath. "Okay, y'know what, let's just not talk. All right?"_

"_Fine with me." Steve shrugged and returned his attention to the road._

_The pair continued the journey in silence until they pulled up by the docks. They climbed out of the car and met up with Kono and Chin._

"_Any movement?" Steve asked them._

"_None, I don't think they know we're here." Kono answered, resting her hand on the gun on her hip._

"_Let's hope so, maybe we'll get the element of surprise on our side." Steve answered with a stiff nod._

"_So what's the plan? Just go in, guns blazin'?" Danny asked, fiddling with his bulletproof vest._

"_We'll try and get round to the back entrance and get the jump on 'em. The other officers will cover the front entrance just in case we're spotted and they try and escape."_

"_Sounds good." Chin agreed._

"_All right, let's go." Steve nodded. He tapped out a few hand signs to the others as they made their way towards the large, run down establishment._

_Steve and Danny would go first; Kono and Chin would bring up the rear, keeping an eye out for dangers the other two missed or anything else._

_They made their way round to the back entrance and ducked behind some crates, Kono and Chin taking their hiding places a little further behind._

"_Do you think they know we're here yet?" Danny asked Steve quietly._

"_If they did I'm sure we'd know about it." Steve retorted, but Danny was shaking his head._

_"Somethin's not right." He turned to his partner. "Cover me." He quipped before stepping out from behind the crate and heading forward, his gun held out in front of him._

_"Dann-Danny!" Steve swiped his arm out to try and pull him back but he as already gone. "Shit." He cursed quietly, returning to his hiding place but keeping his eye sharply on his partner. He made a silent promise to cover him and Danny knew that he would._

_Danny was never this wreck less, what the Hell was he doing? Steve stayed quiet. If he shouted out then he would give everyone away._

_The detective stopped by the entrance and put his back to the wall beside the door. Steve got up to make his way towards Danny but Danny waved his hand, telling him to stop._

_Steve frowned, questioning his partner but he obeyed, trusting that Danny knew what he was doing._

_He placed his hand on the door handle and swung it open, shoving his gun in front of him and entering the building._

_What the Hell is he doing? Steve was starting to get really worried. He shot a panicked look back at Kono and Chin who were just as confused._

_A few moments later, when Steve was about ready to race forward and follow Danny, Hell erupted._

_Danny burst out of the door and ran towards them all._

"_It's a trap!" He yelled out. _

_Steve sprang up and retreated quickly. Kono and Chin started to run back too and suddenly the team were in a mad dash for their lives._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Steve woke up on the couch with a start. He sat up and rubbed his forehead, wiping the sweat from him.

He went to his bathroom and took a shower before changing into something other than sweats before taking a seat on his bed.

"Hey." Kono entered the room with a smile.

"Hey." Steve returned weakly.

"Can I get you something?"

"No, thanks." Steve shook his head.

Kono lingered in the doorway for a moment, observing her friend before the doorbell rang and she hurried to answer it.

Steve would have found it weird that Kono was answering _his _doorbell if he had enough energy to even care.

He heard voices, but couldn't make out who they were or what they were saying, when Kono returned to the doorway.

"You've got a visitor." She told him.

"I don't wanna see anyone." Steve retorted with a grunt.

"I think you'll wanna see _them_." Kono said before leaving.

Steve sighed and reluctantly stood up. He made his way into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the last two people he wanted to see at this moment in time.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace ran forward to him, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh, hey Gracie." Grace jumped up and Steve lifted her into his arms.

Rachel flashed a weak smile and Steve returned it just as weakly.

"I heard you were sick, are you okay?" Grace asked him, tracing her finger across the large gash on Steve's forehead.

_Sick? Try traumatised and mentally exhausted._

"Yeah, I'm okay now." Steve smiled at the young girl.

Grace had them all wrapped around her finger. None of them could resist her bog brown eyes and her sweet little face.

"Where's Danno?" She finally asked the question that Steve didn't want to hear. He looked at Rachel but she wouldn't meet his gaze. "Mom told me he was on vacation but I know he's not."

"Well…h-how do you know?" Steve tried to roll with whatever Rachel had told her.

"Because everytime I ask about him she starts crying."

Steve's stomach dropped. Rachel covered her mouth with her hand and rushed out the door. Kono hurried after her.

"Uncle Steve, where's my Dad?" Steve met Grace's eyes. They were threatening to leak with tears and Steve's were too.

"Um…" Steve placed Grace back on her feet and crouched down to meet her eye level. "Listen, uh…"

"Is he okay?" Grace pressed, her bottom lip starting to tremble.

Grace was young, but not stupid. He couldn't lie to her, he wouldn't.

"Grace, um…Your Dad is…Well, we don't know where Danno is." He told her, biting his bottom lip.

"He's missing?" Grace's expression turned horrified.

"Yeah...but don't worry. Auntie Kono, Uncle Chin and me. We're gonna find him, okay?"

"Okay." A tear dropped from her eye and it broke Steve's heart.

"Hey." Steve said softly, reaching to wipe away the tear from her cheek. "He's gonna be fine. He's probably just out catching the bad guys and lost track of time." Okay, there was the only lie he would tell.

Telling Grace that her Dad was missing was hard enough, but he would not tell her that he was being held hostage.

_Oh, crap._

The panic was back. He started to sweat and his breathing quickened.

"Uncle Steve? Are you okay?" Grace asked, growing concerned.

Steve stood up, taking his face away from Grace's reach. "Yeah, I'm fine, Gracie." He answered quickly.

Kono and Rachel returned to the room. Kono was comforting a sniffling Rachel and sat her down on the couch.

"It's okay, mommy. Danno's just out catching bad guys. He'll be fine." Grace hurried to her mother and climbed up on the couch beside her.

"I know, sweetie." Rachel wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her in for a tight hug.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Steve had escaped during the tear-fest. He couldn't take it for much longer. He climbed into his truck and drove to the Five-0 headquarters.

The pity-party ends now. It was time he found Danno.


	7. Beaten

**Disclaimer; No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the rights to Hawaii 5-0, nor its characters.**

_Notes;_

_1) I have my usual wonderful people to thank, as well as a few others. So thank you CasiNight, katwalsh, johalward, lanteaddicted, rewob17, CinderH, TMVH50, ambard10 and Elisciu. _

_2) I'd like to make a point in saying that I am overwhelmed and completely humbled by the response I've recieved from this fic. As well as the people who have reviewed and messaged me, there have been so many of you that have added me to your author alert and favorite list and my fic to your alert and favorite list. I can't even count how many there are. So thank you all!_

_3) Urgh, chapter 9 is moving soo slowly! Total writer's block! It's getting there, and I promise, the action is starting to heat up now._

**Warning; Whump, angst, gore, violence, language, torture probable in this fic.**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pain was all he knew. There was never any relief from it. If he fell asleep, it would wake him up. If he started day dreaming, it would bring him crashing back to reality.

So he gave into it. He lay on the table, still bound to it and did nothing. His eyes started to dull and he felt his life slipping away by the second.

It was over. He couldn't imagine moving. It would hurt too much and he just didn't have the energy. They had stitched up the wounds they had created in Danny's body.

_Bastards._

They weren't gonna get anything from him. He'd never tell them what they wanted to know. So why not just let him die?

When Chang entered the room again, Danny barely reacted. He no longer cared what they did to him.

"You look like Hell, brah." Chang snarled, a grin spread across his face.

"Whatever you're gonna do…" Danny croaked, swallowing hard. "Just do it and get the Hell outta my face."

He had the fight, just not the energy or health. But Chang seemed to relish in the fact that he could still rebel against him.

"Oh no…you're going to be seeing my face for a long time, Danno."

Danny's temper flared. He yanked against his restraints and seethed at the man. "You don't get to call me that!" He barked. The movement was too much for him and he felt dizzy, his head fell back and he breathed heavily.

"I don't? Who does then?" Chang taunted. "Your little girl?" Danny's jaw tightened at the mention of Grace. "Your partner?"

Chang grabbed Danny by the throat, not choking him, but applying pressure to his neck. "He's next. And I'm looking forward to cutting him open."

The pleasure that these words gave Chang was unbelievable and Danny bared his teeth, grunting at the man as the grip on his neck denied him the ability to speak.

Chang released his grip and Danny immediately lunged for him, although his wrists were still bound. "I swear if you touch him I'm gonna **kill you**!"

"No you won't. You'll be dead by then." Chang flashed his pointy teeth in a sick grin and Danny's blood ran cold.

"Tell me something, Danno-"

"What'd I tell you about that?" Danny screeched at him.

"What do you think they've told Gracie about where you are?" Chang ignored Danny's protest and grinned.

Danny tightened his jaw, swallowing hard.

_He's just trying to push your buttons, Danno. Don't react, that's just what he wants._

Steve's voice comforted Danny and he closed his eyes, blocking out Chang's words. However, positive thinking wasn't enough to escape. Chang pursed his lips, wondering what his hostage was doing before pulling out a knife and jamming it into Danny's thigh.

Danny let out a startled scream, pain shooting up his leg.

"Tell me about her, detective!" Chang growled. "I bet she's missing you! I bet she's crying right now! Wondering where her Daddy is!"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Danny yelled at him between screams.

"Maybe her _mommy_ came up with a lie! Or maybe her _Uncle Steve_ told her the truth! Either way, you're never gonna see her again!"

"Shut. Up!" He barked, but it was no use.

Chang jerked the knife out of his leg and slashed at the other leg, grinning as blood splattered up into his face.

Danny gave a sharp moan and dropped his head back against the table. The pain was borderline unbearable. Excruciating wouldn't be enough to describe it.

Half of the pain was dull, numb and nagging. That was his old wounds, the ones that were stitched up and his broken ribs. His new injuries were a sharp, burning pain. It made him want to scream until his lungs gave out but he reigned himself in and clenched his jaw shut tight, not giving Chang the satisfaction.

"You want to change your answer detective? You want to tell me where Akina is?" Chang asked, wiping the blood off of the knife on Danny's chest.

"I'm sorry, sir. That," Chang was already out of the door and Danny gave out a long exhale.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tied up, wounded and angry. Danny started to freak out. First he tried to undo the rope that restrained his wrists. Failing that, he started to yank at them, not caring when they burned and started to cut up his skin.

Eventually his anger took hold. He started to yell mindless insults, promising to kill every last one of them along with calling them all hideous names that he hoped Grace would never, ever hear.

Then pain halted his rebellion. All the energy he used up while struggling and screaming ran out and he started to get dizzy, fading in and out of consciousness every few seconds. Both of his legs were burning, the rest of his body just numb.

It was like a nightmare. Correction, it _was _a nightmare. A horrible, numbing dream that he couldn't wake up from. He'd never wanted to die before, not with Grace and Rachel and now his team to live for. Now it was all he could think about. Now he wanted nothing more than to just drift away, get away from the pain. He didn't know how long he would be able to handle it.

He let out a scream. It was a primal scream of frustration and pain. He stopped for breath and grit his teeth, then letting out a second scream through his clenched teeth.

_Grace._

_Steve._

He screamed both of their names.

_Grace._

_Steve._

There was nothing else that he could hold onto. His family. His team. His friends. Those were the things that kept him alive, that wouldn't let him drift away. He could almost feel them grabbing hold of him. Everytime his eyes rolled back, threatening never to roll forwards again, there they were.

_Grace. _

_Steve._

He continued to shout their names, throwing in the occasional _Chin_ and _Kono._

He hoped Chang could hear him. He hoped he was listening. Because unlike him, Danny had things to keep him on the right path. To keep him from fading away. Chang was gone. He'd murdered, tortured and ruined people's lives. If he had what Danny had, he wouldn't have done any of that.

Grace made him remember what was important about life. Steve forced him to hold on. Chin and Kono encouraged him to come back.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Danny had passed out and when he woke up he was sprawled out on his back in the room with the straw on the ground. His wounds were all stitched up and he was dressed in clean clothes.

He was beyond caring that his clothes had been changed by someone else. Maybe they got covered in blood and it ruined their shirt. Some stains just never come out.

Chang's words echoed in Danny's ears. How dare he call him _Danno. _That was between him and his daughter. The only other person who gets to call him that was Steve. Steve got special acceptance, mainly because Danny couldn't really stop him from calling him Danno even if he tried. A second reason…was because he liked it.

_Book em Danno._

Steve was right, it was catchy. Not only that, it helped to express the bond that they had. The bond that neither of them really talk about with each other. That's why 'Danno' was so handy. Steve calling such a personal name, and Danny letting him, explained everything that needed to be.

Lui Chang would not step in on that bond. He would not defile their connection by tainting that name.

The door swung open again but it didn't startle Danny. It was only a matter of time before he was disturbed again. Chang's men entered and grabbed Danny's arms, they jerked him up and planted him on his knees, holding his arms behind his back.

Chang entered, rubbing his knuckles with a smirk. "Good morning, Danno."

Danny lunged forward but the men had him firmly in their grasp. He pulled hard against them but they yanked him back. He seethed at Chang, not having the words to express how much he loathed him.

"How are you feeling?" Chang asked, grinning like a sinister cat.

"_Perfect!"_ Danny growled at him.

"We've had our fun, Danno." Chang continued, ignoring Danny as he lunged for him again, only to be held back once more. "Now I'm getting tired of these games." He crouched down and grabbed Danny's jaw in his hand. "Tell me where Akina is."

Danny changed his answer, losing his patience with Chang. "Bite me." He snarled, the corner of his lip pulling up in a smirk.

Chang stood up, releasing his grip on Danny's jaw. He then unleashed a furious couple of punches on Danny, hitting his just healed cheekbone and his nose. Danny heard a crack and felt blood dripping from his nose.

"Tell me where he's hiding!"

"No." Danny croaked.

Chang smacked Danny again, busting his lip.

"Tell me!" Chang shrieked furiously.

Danny spat some blood from his mouth onto the floor and looked up at Chang. "No."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

They beat him for the next hour or so. They beat him without mercy and without hesitation. Danny had gave up on assessing his injuries. He could barely feel any part of his body that didn't hurt.

They asked him countless times. Asked him where Akina is, taunted him with mentions of his daughter, his team. Chang called him Danno each time he beat him, adding insult to injury. Salt to the wound.


	8. Found

**Disclaimer; No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the rights to Hawaii 5-0, nor its characters.**

_Notes;_

_1) Another flashback, just to complete the event so everyone knows what happened._

_2) I'm updating very quickly today, I'll explain why later._

_3) Thanks to Elisciu, rewob17, Lucretiareadsall and lanteaddicted! Love you guys!_

**Warning; Whump, angst, gore, violence, language, torture probable in this fic.**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Danny burst out of the door and ran towards them all._

"_It's a trap!" He yelled out. _

_Steve sprang up and retreated quickly. Kono and Chin started to run back too and suddenly the team were in a mad dash for their lives._

_They ran round to the front entrance, Kono and Chin yelled at the other officers to back up away from the building and so they retreated. _

_Steve looked back and slowed his pace a little. He wouldn't leave Danny behind. An explosion rang out and half of the building erupted in fire. It was the half that was the farthest from the team but then the other half exploded._

_Windows smashed, people screamed and the blast itself blew out Steve's hearing. Danny was thrown into the Camaro, smashing the window and denting the door. Steve was about to shout out to his partner, but the blast threw him down onto his back, knocking him out cold. _

_He slowly came to. He opened his eyes and blinked to focus his blurred vision. His hearing was shot, throwing off his balance and making him dizzy. _

_He stood up, dazed and confused before his sense returned to him and he looked to the Camaro. No Danny. "Dann…Danno…" Steve spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Not that he could hear his own voice anyway. He couldn't hear anything. "Danny!" He yelled out, his ears ringing wildly._

_He was about to run towards the spot where he last saw his friend when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Chin grabbing his shoulders._

"_Steve!" he could read Chin's lips beckoning to him. "Steve! Are you okay?"_

_He felt hot liquid dripping down his face and a warm, metallic taste in his mouth that he knew was blood. Chin was pretty cut up too. He had a deep gash on his cheekbone and a few cuts littering his face._

"_Chin, you don't look so good." Steve slurred, his eyes a little empty as his head was swimming._

_Steve was pale. Like, passing out pale. Chin kept his grip on Steve shoulders and tried to get him to respond._

"_Steve, can you hear me?" He spoke loudly and clearly to Steve, but it was clear he couldn't hear him. He was too close to the blast, his hearing was shot._

_Steve dropped to the ground, there was little Chin could do other than make sure his head didn't hit the ground. Chin himself dropped to his knees and cradled Steve's head._

"_I need a medic over here! Now!" Chin yelled out, looking back at the responders._

_Kono was rushing over but she stopped as soon as she saw Steve. She raced back to the ambulances and begged someone to follow her to Steve._

_Chin looked forward again, at the Camaro. "Danny?" He said quietly, scanning the area. "Danny!" He yelled out, hoping he was just hiding. But he wasn't. "Oh God…"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Steve held the man he had apprehended out of a window, his eyes flaring like blue fire. "Where's Lui Chang!" He roared at the man, pushing his knuckles into the man's neck as he gripped the collar of his shirt and hanging him over the ledge of the 18th floor of the building

"Woah, be cool, man!" The man begged, his eyes wide and panicked as he feared for his life.

"Where is he!" Steve demanded again, pushing him further out of the window.

Chin and Kono stood back from the scene, exchanging worried glances with each other.

"Okay, okay, okay…He's got two secret hideouts that he no one except his closest associates know about!" The man rapped out quickly, his voice shaking.

"Give me the addresses!" Steve demanded.

The man, Wu Dian, was a known informant to Lui Chang. He'd been arrested on suspicion of being involved in one of Chang's drug trading rings but there wasn't enough evidence to convict him. But Steve and Danny knew he was guilty so they kept a constant eye on him.

Dian rapped out two addresses but claimed that he didn't know which one Chang would be in. Steve believed him, sort of.

"Now please, bring me in!" Steve shrugged and yanked the man back in through the window, only to let him crash to the floor inside the room.

Chin grabbed the man, cuffed him and led him downstairs while Kono and Steve followed.

"Which one do you think he's at?" Kono asked Steve, referring to the addresses.

"I don't know." Steve sighed, rubbing his forehead. He'd pulled out his cell phone and was typing both of the addresses in, making a note of them so he didn't forget. Although, he wouldn't forget. He wouldn't forget the names of the two possible places his best friend could be being held and tortured in.

Once they were outside, Chin had put Dian into a police car and it had drive off to take the criminal to the police station. Chin re-joined the others with a bone to pick with Steve.

"Steve, brah, you gotta take it easy. You could've killed him if you let go." Chin made a point of telling him, sounding a little like Danny at this point.

Steve looked at Chin, eyes narrowed. "It's been 2 weeks, Chin. There isn't time to take it easy!" He growled before marching off to his truck.

Kono turned to Chin who now felt guilty for scolding him. He looked at his cousin and saw her getting upset.

"Hey, you okay?" He furrowed his brow, unsure what set her off.

"Yeah," She sniffed. "It's just…it _has _been three weeks. God knows what Danny's going through." Her bottom lip started to tremble and she hastily wiped the tears away, regaining her composure.

"We'll find him, Kono." Chin reminded her, reminding himself at the same time. "Come on." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her back to the car, seeing as Steve was already gone.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Back at headquarters, the team had both of the addresses up on the screen. They wanted to look them up before charging in, or rather, Chin and Kono convinced Steve to look them up before he charged in and got himself killed.

One was an old weapons manufacturing facility next to the beach; a run down, quiet, insidious place that they had all seen but never taken any notice of at all. The downside to this was that if something broke out, there are hundreds of people around, innocent people who could be caught in the crossfire.

The other a much more secluded meat packing factory, it wasn't quite in the jungle but it was close, a five minute walk and you were in the middle of nowhere. That was the bad thing about this place. If they tried to run, it would be so easy to lose them in the deep forest.

Steve's gut was saying the second one. If he was going to kidnap and torture someone, that's where he'd do it.

"But what if we're wrong?" Kono dared herself to ask.

"Look, we'll send officers to the first address while we go check out the second. We'll bring a few officers with us too for back-up."

"Sounds like a plan." Chin nodded, eager to get going.

He'd been so busy looking after Steve, making sure he didn't do something crazy and reckless that he hadn't had time to deal with the fact that he was missing Danny too. Danny was like the glue that kept them all together. Without him, Steve just kept drifting away from Kono and Chin, always wanting to do things by himself. Danny would bring Steve back and they would work things out together.

They had to find him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In a matter of minutes, they were in their vehicles, quipped with bullet proof vests, shotguns and various other things that Steve convinced them they needed and they were off.

Steve watched the other officers head to the second address and hoped Danny wasn't there. _He _wanted to save him. _He _wanted to be the one to make his captors pay. Although, he wouldn't be angry if they found Danny instead. At least his friend would be safe.

Or would he?

What if Danny was already dead? What if he was so badly injured that he wouldn't make the journey back to the hospital?

Sweat dropped from Steve's face and his breathing rapidly increased.

_Shit, panic attack._

Steve shut his eeys and shook his head quickly, trying to shake off the panic. He still wasn't 100% clear of his acute stress disorder. Trying to find Danny kept him busy but thinking about what he might be going through sent him right back to his panicked state.

His hands started to shake and his vision was blurred as he gripped the steering wheel and looked out the front window, panting heavily.

"Brah," Chin's voice startled him and he looked rounf to see his teammate looking in the window beside him. "You okay?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah." Steve cleared his throat and nodded his head. "I'm fine."

"All right, we're ready to go." Chin nodded back, patting the side of the car before jogging back to Kono and climbing into the passenger's side of the car

Thank God for Chin. It had been him and Kono who brought him back from insanity and panic.

"Thank you." He whispered to himself, looking out the window at his friends. They looked back and seemed to iunderstand the look in Steve's eyes. They smiled and gave him a nod.

Steve found himself smiling for the first time since Danny disappeared. It was only faint, but it was a smile.

It vanished quickly and he started his engine. The truck launched forward and it screeched as Steve turned it out of the parking lot and towards the jungle.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

There was a point where the cars couldn't go any further, so they would have to do the rest on foot. It was sort of a blessing in disguise to be honest. This way they would get the jump on them. Footsteps were much quieter than sirens anyway.

They had jogged hallway towards the destination but they were now walking. Their guns were cocked and held out in front of them as the building came into sight.

Steve looked back at Chin and Kono, making sure they were still there before giving them a nod and quickening his pace, heading straight towards the concrete looking building.

"**He's getting away!"** A deep voice could be heard a little while away in the trees and Steve's head jerked towards it. He exchanged looks with his two teammates before racing towards it.

"You guys check the building!" He called to the back-up officers before he, Kono and Chin followed the voice into the jungle.

Steve ran as fast as his long legs would allow him. Those words... Could they be talking about...Danny?


	9. Chased

**Disclaimer; No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the rights to Hawaii 5-0, nor its characters.**

_Notes;_

_1) __Bit of bad news for you guys I'm afraid. I'm going to Scotland over the weekend and won't have access to a computer, so I won't be able to update again until Wednesday! I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger I've left you guys with and I hope you will all stay with me until I come back and I promise to reward you guys when I come back!_

___2) __Last point, let's end on a high, shall we? I'm going to write another Five-0 fic after this, so if you like Five-0 and you like my writing then there's something to look out for._

**Warning; Whump, angst, gore, violence, language, torture probable in this fic.**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It had been another two days until Chang had returned to Danny. It was like they were allowing him time to heal before injuring him again.

In those two days, they had supplied him with food, water, a change of clothes, everything he needed. Danny hated them for it, but couldn't help but be grateful. His first bit of food in over a week. He had started to lose weight and was very sick, so the food was a total blessing.

It was only bread and cheese, but still.

Danny sat with his back to the wall, his usual position when he was left by himself. Everything hurt, but he was used to it. He was beyond caring, and when Chang entered the room he no longer cared what he did to him.

He didn't have the energy to come up with any comebacks, he didn't even see the point anymore.

"Good morning, Danno." Chang taunted with a smile.

Danny didn't flinch. He was again, beyond caring that Chang called him Danno.

He was done.

Beat.

_Finished._

When the men pulled him up to his knees, he didn't fight them. He let them. He just stared at the wall behind Chang, ready for whatever Chang did.

"How are you feeling today?" Chang asked.

Danny didn't reply. He couldn't be bothered to be sarcastic or insulting, neither did he have the words to express how he actually felt.

_Empty, defeated, numb, in agonising pain?_

Chang seemed to relish in the fact that Danny didn't respond. He knew he had won.

Chang crouched down and grabbed Danny's jaw in his hand. Danny looked him in the eye, something he had been too scared or too hateful to do before. Now he didn't care what Chang did to him. In actual fact, he _hoped _he would kill him.

"Where is Kai Akina's hideout?"

Danny hated Akina. He'd never even met the guy and he hated him. The amount of pain he'd gone through to stop Chnag from getting his hands on the guy, a guy Danny didn't even know!

He had forgotten why he didn't tell Chang where Akina was. Why not? If he did, they would kill him quickly, get it over with. That's what he wanted. But something stopped him.

_Don't you dare!_

Steve? Steve was stopping him. But why?

_You're a cop, damn it! Remember what that means Danno._

Steve was right. Danny was a cop. He was supposed to protect people. If Chang managed to get hold of Akina, he would have untold access and knowledge to drugs, money, weapons and he would have access to various cops. No. Danny wouldn't give Akina away. Chang would kill the people associated with him. And there was someone Danny knew who had once been associated with Akina.

Steve.

Steve had consulted with him once about the whereabouts of a criminal. If he told Chang what he wanted to know, Steve would be in danger. That was something Danny would never let happen.

He looked into Chang's dark brown eyes. The eyes of the devil himself. Danny's devil anyway. He looked at him and started to smile.

Smile is the wrong word. A smile indicates that someone is happy. Danny didn't look happy. Danny looked angry and evil and out for revenge.

He growled the word, "No." And head butted Chang square in the nose.

The men restraining Danny were caught totally off guard. That was to Danny's advantage. He had spotted a gun on one of the men's waist and knew that the other had knuckle dusters in his pocket.

He ducked backwards, twisting himself out of the men's grasp and swiping the gun at the same time. Before they had time to act, Danny put a bullet in one of the men's chest. The other tried to lunge at him, but the detective had much faster instincts. He dodged out of the way and landed a bullet in the man's abdomen.

Time for Chang. He turned around but Chang was gone.

_Cowardly son of a…_

Danny had no time to curse out Chang. Pain hit him like a train and he dropped to his knees. He let out a painful groan and held his stomach. He'd opened up the wound from the meat hook and his ribs were screaming in agony.

An alarm echoed around the room and out in the hallways, startling Danny.

_An alarm?_

Danny grabbed the handgun and forced himself to get out of the room. The hallways were all pretty much the same as the room. Concrete with metal and wooden doors.

_What the Hell is this place?_

Before Danny could ask himself what was going on, about a half a dozen men charged round the corner straight towards him. They were dressed in black suits with colourful shirts undone a few buttons, just like Chang and just like his men.

_There are more of them?_

Danny jerked into action and raced down the hallway in the other direction. Whenever he felt someone get too close, he swung round and took a wild shot at them with the gun. He'd got them every time. One of the perks of being a cop.

A came to the end of the hallway and across a door in front of him. He slammed his shoulder into it, breaking it down but essentially fracturing one of his already severely bruised but not quite broken yet ribs. There were only two men still chasing him at this point but the both had guns and Danny as out of bullets in his.

He was now in a large room with meat hooks hanging from the ceiling. His stomach churned as he thought of his own flesh hanging from it like before. He ran through the middle of it and burst through the two large doors.

Trees. That was all he could see. Fucking trees?

Danny wasted no time admiring the foliage. He launched himself out of the door and made off through the bushes.

"He's getting away!" One of the men chasing him called out.

_Was he calling for others?_

Chang was very well known in the criminal circle, but how many men could he have on his side?

It didn't matter. All that mattered right now was that Danny got the Hell outta there. But he was losing speed. His injuries were taking their toll and if he couldn't run, it wouldn't matter how many there were. He'd be dead, period.

Three more men joined the chase, five in total.

So Danny kept running, blocking out his screaming ribs and his crying legs. He'd opened up possibly every wound he had gotten and blood streamed down his body but he kept running. He imagined chasing Gracie on the beach, inches away from catching her and sweeping his beautiful little girl up in his arms. He imagined running beside Steve, his partner egging him on to keep going, don't get caught.

A gunshot echoed through the trees and for a horrifying moment, he thought he'd been hit. But he hadn't, they'd missed. He looked back and saw that the number of men chasing him had decreased to just four. Where was the other? Was that what the gunshot was for? Was he shot? But who would shoot him?

There were a few more shots, about six if he were to stop and count, but he wasn't hit any of the times. He had no idea what was going on but he carried on running. He couldn't afford to waste energy thinking. He dropped down a small hill and took a sharp turn, using the thick foliage as cover.

He'd lost them, sort of. They weren't _right _behind him anymore. He could hear them running through the bushes but he couldn't see them.

Someone appeared in front of him and Danny's breath hitched in his throat. A gunshot was all he heard before pain took over his body. He dropped to the ground and a numb blur washed through him. That time...That time he was hit.

"Oh dear, Danno." Chang's voice sent a burning sense dread through Danny's veins.

So close.

He was so close to escaping, to getting out alive.

Chang kicked Danny's side and rolled him onto his back.

"You think you can get away? You think you can escape me?" Chang's voice hardened and he pushed his thumb into the bullet wound in Danny's abdomen.

Danny's breathing stopped. He let out a painful groan but it wasn't loud. It was barely above a whisper. Blood covered Chang's hand. _His_ blood.

"I'm gonna make you pay, _Danno_." Chang hissed, now pushing his knuckles into the wound.

_More than you already have?_

Danny had barely enough energy to think of any sarcastic comments as he felt himself starting to fade. The pain was blinding. His vision blurred and his head was swimming.

"Lui Chang!" A voice yelled out and Chang turned.

Danny couldn't see who it was. Every time he blinked his sight blurred even more.

But he recognised the voice. The voiced he'd heard in his head for the past two weeks, forcing him to hang on.

"Stand up, and put your hands on your head!" His voice sounded different. Usually when he called out a killer he was stern and concentrated. This time his voice was like a scream. It broke towards the end of his sentence but it was still strong.

Chang smiled, Danny could see the side of his lips pull up. He took his hand off of Danny's wound and he thought he was going to cooperate before he jammed his knuckles back in. Blood streamed out and Danny grunted in pain.

Another gunshot. Danny was getting sick of the sound, but this time it was Chang who fell.

Danny's eyes drifted shut but he felt Chang land near him, only to be dragged away and someone else kneel beside him.

"Danny!" The voice beckoned to him. At first he thought he was imagining him, but then he spoke again. "Danny! Stay with me!"

Danny opened his eyes and the weakest smile he'd ever pulled crept across his face. "Hey Steven, you're late."


	10. Saved

**Disclaimer; No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the rights to Hawaii 5-0, nor its characters.**

_Notes;_

_1) Okay, I know I said I couldn't update til Wednesday and I can't! Except now...I'm cheating. I brought my laptop with me so that i could write whenever I got the free time to but I'm using the free hour on the hotel's wi-fi so that I can post this chapter that I just finished writing before I left. Hope you all like!_

_2) Wow! So many thanks to make! Thank you tiggrr527, Ghee Buttersnaps15 (Didn't you join my H50 RP?), rewob17, ambard10, TMVH50, francis2, xDelicateAngelx and 24LeverageX. I would move mountains if they stopped me from giving you more chapters! I'm so happy and honoured that you all enjoy them so much!_

_3) So, I think the next chapter will be the last. Seems like a good place to end. But I hope some of you will take a look at my next fic! _

**Warning; Whump, angst, gore, violence, language, torture probable in this fic.**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The three raced through the jungle. Bushes and long grass grabbed at Steve's ankles, trying to stop him. But nothing would stop him. Not now.

Chin's cell phone rang and he answered it, not missing a step as he continued to run.

"The other address was empty! This is it!" Chin called to Steve.

That spurred him on more. He surged forward, leaving Kono and Chin in the dust.

He could see about four – no – five men running in front of him, and just beyond them…Danny…he was sure of it. He knew that run anywhere, not to mention his blonde tresses as the wind whipped through it.

Steve raised his gun and fired a shot, dropping one of the men. Another turned and fired a shot at them but Kono fired one back, dropping him too.

The chase continued and the jungle grew thicker.

_Two down, three to go._

Chin took one out and Steve took the other two. None left, now they just had to catch up to Danny. But the sound of gunfire halted Steve in his tracks. He looked at Chin and at Kono but neither had fired the shot. He looked forward again. "Dann…" He let out a quiet cry, like a painful whisper. "Danny!" He screamed and charged forward, following the sound.

He swung round a tree and halted, his gun trained on the man crouching over…

_Danny…_

"Lui Chang!" Steve barked out and the man turned to face him.

Here he was met with the face of the man who'd caused his best friend so much pain.

"Stand up, and put your hands on your head!" He mentally cursed as his voice broke at the end of his sentence. He just couldn't bear the image he could see before him.

Chang then smiled, causing hate tear through Steve's body. He took his hand off of Danny and Steve felt relief, maybe he would give himself up. But no. He made a fist and dig his knuckles into Danny's wound. Steve froze for a moment, sort of stunned at the state of Danny before his finger jerked at the trigger of his gun and Chang fell.

He charged down the small hill and dragged Chang's body away from Danny, not allowing it to be anywhere near his friend. Then he knelt beside Danny. His eyes were closed, his skin was pale and he'd lost a little weight. "Danny!" He cried. He removed his outer shirt and bundled it up, placing it on the bullet wound to stop the bleeding. "Danny!" He pleaded. He filled with panic and he started to sweat.

_Not now!_

Danny opened his eyes, revealing his usually so bright blue orbs that were now so dull and weak. He smiled, but it was so weak, Steve could have started crying right there and then if he wasn't so proud. "Hey Steven, you're late."

Steve sobbed slightly, but he smiled. He was able to play it off as a laugh by the time Kono and Chin approached. Kono took hold of her ear piece and called for a medical evac'.

Sweat was beaded on Danny's forehead and he shifted slightly. Steve knew the signs.

"Easy, Danno." Steve spoke softly.

That name. That name sent dread rushing through Danny. He couldn't bear to hear that name anymore. His breathing started speed up and he felt icy cold.

"He's going into hypovolemic shock." Steve told Chin, exchanging worried glances with him. "Come on, Danno, stay with me."

There it was again, Danny couldn't bear it. "t's Danny." Danny grunted out, finding it hard to speak because of how hard it was to get oxygen in.

Steve frowned. Chin's blood ran cold and Kono didn't understand. Steve always called him Danno. _Why not now?_

"All right, Danny it is." Steve swallowed hard, wincing at the lump that had formed in his throat.

Danny let out a cough and started to convulse weakly. His eyes dropped shut and his pulse plummeted.

"Danny! Stay with me partner, come on!" Chin took over from Steve, applying pressure to the gunshot wound while Steve moved over to Danny's head, cradling it and beckoning to him.

"Danny, please! Come on, we need you Danno." He said it again, Danny opened his eyes. "That's it, Danno."

_Stop calling me that, please!_

"What about Gracie, huh? What's she gonna do without her Danno?"

_Stop!_

A tear dropped down Steve's cheek. He didn't even realize it. But Danny saw it. He remembered the bond they shared.

_Danno._

He remembered what that name meant to them. Everything it represented.

_Grace._

He remembered the moment Grace first said 'Danno'. That's what it meant. It wasn't Chang's. Chang didn't own Danno. Steve did. And so did Grace.

But it wasn't enough. He'd lost too much blood and his eyes drifted shut again.

"Danny, no!" Steve begged, just as the helicopter flew overhead. "Look Danno, look. The helicopter's here, okay? We're gonna get you to the hospital." Steve spoke softly, calming himself. He needed to stay strong for Danny.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Danny was stretchered into the helicopter and Steve forced himself in with him. The paramedics told him he couldn't come with them but he wasn't going anywhere. He'd just found Danno, he wasn't going to lose him again.

The journey to the hospital was hard. Danny hadn't moved, not even flinched. His eyes stayed shut and the blood continued to pour. Steve remained quiet. The paramedics were doing their jobs, he just needed to be near Danny. Holding onto Danny's pale, limp hand, Steve prayed. He didn't pray to God or any specific faith, he just hoped, wished and begged Danny to come back to him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Patient is male, mid-thirties with a single gunshot wound to the mid-abdomen. Blood loss at 41%, extreme tachycardia and weak pulse. Stage four hypovolemic shock. Three broken ribs, two fractured with severe internal bruising. Extremely dehydrated and starved. Let's get an IV and a central line placed and get him in the OR." The doctors all flurried around the gurney they had placed Danny on as they swept him off through the doors of the OR, leaving Steve standing alone in the ward with blood on his hands and a weight in his chest.

He hurried to the bathroom, scrubbing the blood frantically off of his hands. He cursed aloud as the red stained his skin and he sat on the toilet, letting out a sob as his head hung low. He rested his elbows on his knees and stifled another sob, although it broke through anyway.

If Danny didn't make it, he didn't know what he would do. What he would do without his Danno. His partner, his best friend. If it weren't for Danny, he didn't know what he would have done back when he was dealing with Wo Fat. Danny was his rock, keeping him on the right path and not letting him run away.

He had so much to thank Danny for but never got the chance. Why hadn't he before? Why had he never taken the time to tell Danny how much he appreciated him, what he meant to him.

A knock at the door startled him.

"Steve?" It was Chin. He knocked again. "Steve, you in there?"

Steve stood up and sniffed, wiping the tears away and rubbing his puffy red eyes. He opened the door but didn't look at Chin, he returned to the sink and started to wash his hands again.

"Just tryin' to get the blood off." He stated as casually as he could manage.

"You all right?" Chin asked. Steve looked at him.

Both men could tell that each other had been crying. But neither said a word about it.

"Yeah." Steve nodded, turning off the tap and drying his hands. They both swapped places so that Chin could wash the blood off his own hands. Danny's blood.

It was enough to set either of them off again.

"How's uh…How's Kono?" Steve asked him about his cousin.

"She's out by the car. She couldn't come in just yet." Chin told him with a solemn expression.

Steve nodded. If Steve wasn't so proud, he'd probably be out there crying with her.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was an agonizing wait. Kono had joined them and they sat in the waiting area.

_**One hour.**_

Steve was sat on the chair with his elbows on his knees and his hands over his mouth. His knee bounced anxiously and he stared straight ahead. Occasionally a tear would run down his cheek but he would wipe it away before Chin or Kono could see. But they saw.

The two were sat opposite Steve. Chin was sat with his back against the chair and his arms folded, watching everything that happened around them and flinching every time a doctor or a nurse headed towards the waiting room. Kono sat with her head on her cousin's shoulder with her arm linked with his. She had her eyes closed, trying to block out thoughts of Danny, but the tears said that she was thinking of him.

_**Two hours.**_

Grace and Rachel arrived. Grace ran straight to Steve and cried in his arms. He talked calmly to her, telling her that Danno was gonna be fine and that she had to be strong for him while Chin and Kono talked to Rachel, explaining what they could to her without being too direct and upsetting her.

_**Three hours.**_

Grace was sleeping in Steve's arms while he held her little hand, stroking her hair as her head was leaning against his cheek. Rachel was sitting silently beside Steve and Grace. Her posture was tight and anxious as she bit her nails.

Chin and Kono returned to their original position, Kono's head on her cousin's shoulder with their arms linked together.

A nurse entered the room and Steve was the first to his feet, Grace still in his arms. "Detective Daniel Williams?" she looked at Steve.

"Yes!" He replied quickly and Grace started to wake up.


	11. Reunited

**Disclaimer; No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the rights to Hawaii 5-0, nor its characters.**

_Notes;_

_1) My last chapter! Sorry I'm like a day late in posting it, driving 8 hours in the car from Scotland to England really takes its toll on you and Wednesday literally just flew by._

_2) Like I've said before; I'm not a doctor or a genius, I'm just a college student with Google on her laptop and a wild imagination so if I'm incorrect on any counts then just…humour me._

_3) Warning, there will be cheese! Because it's my last chapter, it has to be a cheesy one. Just warning you, you will either smile or be disappointed._

_4) Okay, time for my favorite part. Hundreds of thanks to Ghee Buttersnaps15, ambard10, TMVH50, francis2, xDelicate-Angelx, 24LeverageX, lanteaddicted, Cinder H, tiggrr527, CasiNight, Elisciu, rewob17, Lucretiareadsall, johalward, katwalsh, laoisbabe, Qweb and maxie. You guys are my rocks, my inspirations, my shining lights and my lovers...Okay, lets not go that far...But I do owe so much to you guys for your continuing support!_

**Warning; Whump, angst, gore, violence, language, torture probable in this fic.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Steve agreed that Grace and Rachel should see Danny first. Mainly for Grace, she hadn't seen her father in over two weeks.

It was a long wait. Steve hoped that Grace wouldn't be too shocked by the state of her Dad. When Steve saw Danny laying on the ground in the jungle it damn near caused him to have a break down. God only knows how Gracie would react.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Finally the pair emerged. Both had puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks and Steve approached Grace and crouched in front of her.

"When's Danno gonna wake up, Uncle Steve?" She asked him. He could tell she was forcing herself not to cry and it broke his heart.

"Danno just needs a little rest, Gracie. He's real tired and he's gotta sleep for a little while, kay?" Steve stroked Grace's hair and wiped away a stray tear.

Grace nodded and gave her uncle a weak hug.

Rachel then approached Steve. "How's he lookin'?" He asked her.

She shook her head and let out a shaky sigh. "If I'd seen him before I wouldn't have let Grace in." She admitted solemnly. Her dark hair fell over her face as she lowered her head and Steve spotted a tear drop from her cheek.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Grace and Rachel had to go home after that because Grace had school in the morning so the team were left alone again.

Steve turned to look at Chin and Kono but they already knew what to say.

"Go." Chin nodded to him. "Go see him."

Steve gave them a grateful nod and headed for Danny's room.

He opened the door slowly, like it was primed to explode. His eyes trailed around the room until they set on the bed in the middle of the room with his Danno laying helplessly in it.

An IV tube was stuck in one arm while an arterial line was in the other and there was a pad on his bicep to monitor his blood pressure. In the inside bend of his elbow was a tube attached to a blood bag for a blood transfusion, needed to cope with the loss of blood. His face was pale, deathly pale and covered with an oxygen mask. His cheekbone was dark with a red graze over it and his left eye was a light purple colour. It wasn't swollen so it was healing and the colour was next to fade.

The rest of Danny was covered by a hospital gown and a bed sheet, although the gown was open at the front, clearly put on backwards so that the central line in his chest could have room to exist comfortably for the patient.

Steve's lungs failed him for a moment. He stood in the doorway, clinging on to the wall through fear of his knees giving way from under him. He made a tentative step forward, expecting Danny to hear him approaching and wake up to flash him a welcoming smile.

But he didn't.

Danny didn't even flinch. It was like looking at a dead body on one of their cases. The only thing to reassure Steve that he wasn't looking at a corpse was the heart monitor bleeping slowly beside Danny's bed and his chest rising and falling weakly.

Steve watched his friend's chest. Every time it rose he felt relief slide through his body and when it felt he held his breath until it rose again, afraid that maybe it wouldn't.

He made his way over to his partner's beside, lowering himself carefully into the chair that Rachel and Grace had pulled over to the bed. He still half-expected Danny to wake up and tell him to stop making such a racket when he's trying to sleep.

But he didn't.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was a while before Steve decided he should say something. Sure, he might feel a little stupid talking without hope of a response, but if Danny could hear him then why not. After all, there were a few things Steve wanted to say and he didn't want the Jersey-born smartass to interrupt him.

He cleared his throat before uttering a, "H-hey partner."

He cursed himself mentally. Couldn't he think of anything better to say?

"You uh…you look like Hell y'know." He joked.

_Yeah, insult him. There's a good idea._

"I'm uh…I'm glad you're still here…I'd say I'm glad you're okay but you're sort of…" Words failed him. "Not…o-kay…"

_Damn it, Steve!_

"Look, Danno I…I'm so sorry…that this happened to you. I mean…you weren't trained for that kind of thing, I just…" His eyes stung with the threat of tears. "God, the things they must have done to you." He swallowed hard and composed himself again. "It should have been me. Everybody knows it. I mean, why did you do it Danno? You knew it was a trap didn't you? You knew exactly what they were gonna do so you put yourself in the firing line. Why Danny?"

Anger started to swirl around within Steve but instead of lashing out, he ducked his head and put his hands on the back of his neck.

Taking a few breaths, he closed his eyes. Panic started to creep in and he raised his head again and looked at his partner.

He thought of something and stood up. Stretching out his hand, he hesitantly rested it on Danny's. The panic went away. It was a way of reassuring himself that everything was gonna be okay. Danno was here. They'd saved him, now he just had to get better.

He stayed with Danny for the next hour and a half before Kono and Chin started to get curious and entered the room.

Steve looked up at them and smiled. The strongest smile they'd seen from him in a while. And why shouldn't he smile? He stood by Danny's beside holding his partner's hand. It was so natural, like he wasn't even thinking about it.

The three struck up conversation, on occasion turning to Danny for a response but, as expected, they didn't get one. Steve just squeezed his hand and said, "It's okay, Danno. When you're ready," quietly and went on with the conversation.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-H50-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was two days before Danny woke up and Steve rarely left his side. Grace was a regular visitor too, but due to school and being a kid, she couldn't be around as much as Steve was. Chin and Kono came round too when they weren't working, but no one was around as much as Steve.

The SEAL could tell you how many ceiling tiles there were with his eyes shut and his hands tied behind his back by the amount of times he had counted them. He could close his eyes and tell you exactly where each and every sound was and what it meant. The room was becoming his prison, his only reason for being there being Danny, and that was more than enough reason.

The oxygen mask had been removed as Danny was able to breathe on his own again. Now it was just a waiting game.

Steve had drifted off to sleep, resting his forehead on his knuckles and slouching in his seat.

Danny's eyes fluttered open and he brought in a long inhale, shifting his body slightly. A numb pain washed through him as he was once again made aware of his injuries. But this was a different type of pain. Medicated. It wasn't so bad due to the anaesthesia.

He observed the room, blinking to focus his vision on all the white assets. His eyes landed on Steve sat beside him. Sleeping.

Danny's brow arched up and he gingerly hauled himself up into a more vertical sitting position. Letting out a soft groan, he closed his eyes again, the movement being too much on his still very weak body and he fell back to sleep.

When he woke up again Steve hadn't moved. He shifted himself so that he was sitting up again and cleared his throat, finding it extremely dry and hoarse from the medicine and tubing.

Steve stirred a little and Danny looked over.

"You almost look worse than me." Danny croaked softly, hoping Steve was awake enough to hear him.

Steve was. His brows furrowed before his eyes slowly eased open. The fact that Danny appeared in his vision shocked him and his eyes flew wider. "Dann-" He stood up from the chair and rushed to the bedside. "Danny! Oh, man it's so good to see you." His brows pulled up and his lips spread into a wide grin.

"Okay, somebody's a little too enthusiastic." Danny groaned softly, cringing away from the excited SEAL.

"Oh, sorry." Steve toned it down a little but his smile remained.

"How long was I out?" Danny asked, piecing together his recent memories.

"Almost three days, brah." Steve said softly, pulling the chair over and sitting down, leaning forward to stay close to Danny.

"Jeez," Danny shook his head.

Steve noticed his friend was still pretty pale, and the bags under his eyes were dark.

There was a small pause before Steve remembered his orders.

"Uh, Danny…I gotta ask um…"

"They wanted to know the whereabouts of Kai Akina." Danny knew what Steve was going to ask and he looked at his partner.

"Okay…did-did you-"

"No," Danny looked away, cringing internally at the memories of his experience. "No, I didn't tell them."

Steve was surprised, genuinely surprised. "You didn't?"

Danny shook his head, but didn't meet eyes with his partner. He didn't want to look at Steve when he was thinking of his torture. He didn't want the two to ever cross paths in his head.

"Wh…Danny, I…" Steve didn't know what to say. The little detective from New Jersey went through two weeks of vicious torture without training to help him deal with this sort of stress…and didn't say a word.

If he had, he would have been killed. He had no idea when the torture would end, it could have gone on for months and in that case death would have been a merciful result.

Danny looked at Steve, a little unnerved by his silence as he remembered something pressing he needed to ask.

"How's Grace?" Danny asked, desperate to hear word of his daughter.

"Fine, she's at school. She was here yesterday while you were asleep." Steve told him, happy to be able to deliver some sort of good news. "She misses you." He remarked with a smile.

Danny rested his head back, relief washing through him.

Steve smirked. "I missed you too y'know." He said, looking up at Danny.

"Yeah, yeah, w-are you holding my hand?" Danny had just realised, as did Steve that the SEAL was clutching onto his partner's hand.

"Yup." Steve nodded.

There was a pause and Danny arched up his brow.

"Are you gonna let go?"

"Nope." Steve shook his head and Danny made a face. "I love you, brah."

"Shut up. Get off my hand." Danny scoffed, but his smile betrayed him.

"Come on, y'know you love me too." Steve grinned, holding onto Danny's hand even tighter.

"What-Has my absence turned you soft Navy SEAL? What are you getting all sentimental for? And would you please let go of my hand, you're making me uncomfortable. I got shot, yesterday, in case you forgot…."

Steve listened to his partner rant, knowing that he did it instead of admitting his true feelings sometimes. But that didn't matter. Danno was safe, and that would always bring a smile to his face.

_**Fin**_


End file.
